


He Will Come For Me

by AerithFaremis



Category: Final Fantasy VII (Video Game 1997), Final Fantasy VII Remake (Video Game 2020)
Genre: Drama & Romance, F/M, Falling In Love, Fluff and Angst, Soul Bond
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-28
Updated: 2020-06-28
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:40:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24953182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AerithFaremis/pseuds/AerithFaremis
Summary: Aerith and Cloud's Dream Sequence, but this time, from Aerith's POV."Aerith wished with the entirety of her soul not to talk about this with Cloud, not to talk about those dark words and feelings that secretly frightened her. She wished all the time she could spend with Cloud was a happy one, but his happiness also mattered for her. She had to do everything she could to protect him."
Relationships: Aerith Gainsborough/Cloud Strife
Comments: 10
Kudos: 57





	He Will Come For Me

**Author's Note:**

> Hello!! This is my second Clerith Fic and I am really happy! I couldn't help but write a fic about this wonderful and beautiful Dream Sequence of Chapter 14 and from Aerith's POV. I really hope you like it!! Leave a comment if you want, I will read it with happiness!

“You will rest here.” said Tseng, pointing to the crystal laboratory cell that was in front of them. “Professor Hojo will talk with you tomorrow and will do you some tests.”

Aerith did not say anything. In fact, she had been quiet since the transmission with Cloud, Barret and Tifa was cut, and the plate fell. She was sure Cloud and her friends were fine and had escaped from a terrible demise; but she could not say the same about the thousands of innocent souls that were returning to the Planet at that precise moment. She felt an incredible sorrow for each one of them and guiltiness, because in a way, she sensed that she could have done much more to protect the people from Sector 7.

She entered into the cell and sat down on the floor, with her knees and legs crossed, trying to find a comfortable posture. She avoided looking at Tseng, who was expecting a kind of response coming out from the Ancient’s mouth, but he did not found any. Letting out a short gasp, the leader of the Turks left her alone and walked away through the large corridor of the laboratory.

Aerith closed her eyes, in an attempt of finding peace among the cold and frightening transparent walls of the cell. She had been at the Shin Ra building before, when she was just a little girl, but she knew that this time it was quite different from the first time she was there: now, she did not have her mother’s strong protection and words of compassion. She was all alone there, trapped by the sharp claws of the beast Shin Ra was becoming to. So, she had to stay calm and strong, otherwise, Professor Hojo would be able to rip her mind and her heart into pieces.

She decided to try listening to the Planet, something that usually eased her mind, although she already knew that it was going to be a hard one there, at Shinra HQ. She opened her soul, but the only thing the florist was able to listen to was a constant buzz, but nothing similar to the soothing voices she could generally hear.

Aerith let out a frustrated sigh and opened her eyes again. Maybe she should seek to feel the hearts of the people she loved and see if there was a way to reach them. It had been a long time since the last time she reached someone’s soul just using her mind and will, but she really desired to do it again. She needed to make them know that she was fine, that everything was going to be fine.

So, inhaling deeply and slowly, the flower girl closed her eyes and focused.

She started to visualize in front of herself the image of Elmyra. Her foster mother was sitting on the round table of their dining room, at their home, with a cup of tea between her trembling hands.

She could feel how worried her foster mother was about her, how scared she was, but, at the same time, it seemed like the older woman was holding on to hope, the hope that Aerith would come back, safe and sound. Aerith smiled softly and stroked her mother’s cheek, but it was impossible for the Ancient to say anything else, though she had fought hard to spill some words out of her mouth. She could not reach Elmyra’s soul but, at least, she had been able to soothe her a bit.

Then Aerith went upstairs, and found out that her bedroom’s door was ajar, something that took her entire attention. She peaked inside and saw Tifa and Marlene sleeping. She smiled tenderly at the familiar vignette in front of her eyes, but she could sense that her young friend was not having a peaceful dream at all. The flower girl tried to see what was making her uncomfortable, but it was like a giant shield was raising between Aerith’s consciousness and Tifa’s one, maybe because the latter was having a nightmare.

The green – eyed girl knelt down held her friend’s hand for a long time, murmuring some soft words, as a golden glow was flowing among the girls. After a moment, Tifa was breathing slowly and her beautiful face had a peaceful look again. Aerith smiled when she saw how Tifa was dreaming about her bar and the people from Sector 7, but more than a dream, it felt like the bar tender was remembering a happy memory.

 _‘Everything is going to be alright, Tifa. I’m sure’_ thought Aerith. The flower girl could see a glimpse of a nod and a smile coming from Tifa, but she was not sure if it was because of her words or because the happy dream she was having at the moment. In any case, her friend was at peace now, and that was all that mattered for Aerith.

She went outside her bedroom and decided to take a look to the other room at her right. She entered and saw how a damaged Wedge, Barret and Cloud were sleeping in a silence slightly broken by Barret’s snores. She let out a chuckle, and went to check Wedge’s body. There were some bad looking bruises, but they were already healed and bandaged. He would be alright soon.

She knelt down in front of Barret and she could felt how his sadness and his great sense of responsibility towards the people from Sector 7 was wandering around his dreams. Aerith nodded reassuringly and touched his shoulder with care and compassion:

 _‘I’m sure you did everything in your hands to save them. And there are still people who needs your help, too. They will rely on you, I know it.’_ she thought.

Aerith stood up and saw Cloud, wincing in his dreams. His usually stoic face was being perturbed by a thought she was not able to identify yet. She got close to him and took a deep look at his face, and touched one of his hands.

Suddenly, Aerith was astonished at the immense amount of feelings she could sense coming out from Cloud with only a touch of their hands. It was impressive, how a man who was always trying to hide his thoughts and emotions to the people around him could be an open book when it was about trying to reach his soul off guard.

She felt how his soul was being squeezed by a feeling of guilt and worry that was born in his stomach and was ascending all over his torso. When she tried to discover the reason of this guiltiness, a light flash blinded her eyes and all of a sudden, she was not at the room anymore:

She had had this vision before. The way _his_ sword pierced her stomach and took her live away forever, and with her live, her dreams and her hopes. She was used to this vision and she had accepted her fate a long time ago. But what she saw then was something completely new for her.

Cloud was standing in front of her. But it was not his distorted face or his trembling hands which made Aerith feel a tremendous sadness rising in her heart. It was Cloud’s soul shattering into pieces, revolving like a whirlwind and leaving his body making him feel completely empty and broken which made her feel sad and lost. It was the profound love he had engraved in his heart for her and not be able to avoid her demise what made Cloud scream harrowingly.

Aerith could not stand it anymore. She came back from her vision, shaking her head and holding back her tears. She stood for a long time looking at Cloud’s face, still feeling that heartbreaking sensation from before. Eventually, she made a choice. She had to try.

 _‘Cloud. Cloud, can you hear me? Please…get up and meet me at my garden. Okay?_ ’

She left the room and went downstairs, heading to her garden, full of lilies. She waited there, patiently, praying for Cloud to be able to _feel_ her. That was the best opportunity she had, the only way she knew to soothe his heart and his soul.

After a short moment, she heard some footsteps coming close to her. When she raised her face, she found Cloud, looking at her, surprised. She could not help but smile with relief, because he had heard her call and her voice.

“How is this? … Is this a dream?”

She stood up, still with a smile on her pink lips.

“Maybe.” It was a bit difficult to explain the _kind_ of connection they were having at the moment, and Aerith was not sure how much time it would last. “You tell me!”

“You okay?” he asked, checking upon her for a possible bruise.

“Don’t I look it? I used to live in the Shin Ra building, back when I was really little.” she explained him.

“Hm…your mom told us.”

“Right! So, it kinda feels like I’ve gone back to my childhood home, you know? Honestly…it’s not that bad!” she did not want to talk about how, actually, she was a little bit scared this time. But it did not matter at the moment.

Cloud let out a little scoff and avoided to look at her.

“So, what, you wanna stay?” he asked.

“C’mon, Cloud. Don’t be silly.” she said, tenderly, though she could not avoid her trembling voice. In fact, she only wanted to be free again and stay with Cloud and her friends, happy.

“Your mom is really worried _too_ ” he casually let out.

Aerith noticed it and she tried to be playful and outgoing, like she always was, because not all days Cloud was so open up about his own feelings, and asked him:

“ _Too_? So, you’re worried about me?” she walked towards him, not wanting to lose any little detail of his facial expression.

“O…Of course I am” he said. The flower girl felt her heart skip a beat at the softness of her bodyguard’s voice. When was the last time a man told her he cared about her? And a man like Cloud!

“I’m sorry about that. Really” she said, turning around and looking at the night sky. She frowned, noticing the green and brilliant flow of the Lifestream calling for her. She had not much time now and soon, she would have to stop their conversation and let her consciousness go back to her body at Shin Ra HQ. _‘Just a little more, please…”_ she begged.

“Is that…?” Cloud asked, also looking at the strange green glow.

Aerith hold her hands together and closed her eyes.

“Everyone dies eventually.” she said. Aerith wished with the entirety of her soul not to talk about this with Cloud, not to talk about those dark words and feelings that secretly frightened her. She wished all the time she could spend with Cloud was a happy one, but _his_ happiness also mattered for her. She had to do everything she could to protect him.

“I suppose.” he replied.

“So, we need to make the most of the time we have…to live our lives, the way we wanna live. Every minute, every moment, matters.” she continued, trying to ease his mind, to make him see that he did not need to worry too much but, instead, enjoy every little moment that life offered.

“I’ll remember that.” he said.

“Good.” she smiled, but it quickly vanished as she tried to find the words for telling him what she had inside for him. It was easy to think about it, but to say it was hard and Aerith did not want to…

“You need to embrace this moment…right?” he said, smiling softly at her. She could feel how he was the _one_ trying to comfort her now, to encourage her. She could not help but smile again and took a step forward:

“I’m glad I met you, Cloud. _I really am_. I’m grateful for all the words we’ve shared. For all the moments, and the memories. You’ve made me more happy than you know. And I will always cherish what you’ve given me.”

 _“And I want to have more and more memories with you, but…”_ she thought.

“But…whatever happens, you can’t fall in love with me.”

At that precise moment, she could felt how both their souls were shaking and threatening to break. How could she ask him something like this when she wanted to feel the warmth of his arms around her, the softness of his lips over hers, the protection and kindness he always had for her? But that painful vision from before was back at her eyes again, and she could not be selfish this time.

She reached to him and stroke his cheek with love. He looked at her, those beautiful Mako eyes trying to say something more, to hold her close…

“Even if you think you have…it’s not real” she said, trying to convince him with such weak strategy. She saw how he tried to grab her hand, but she was starting to vanish in the air, between those green particles. The Lifestream was not able to hold their consciousness connected any longer… She turned around, not letting him see the tears that were beginning to form in her eyes.

“Do I get a say in all this?” he asked. Aerith closed her eyes, her heart beating faster this time. _‘I wish I were another person, with another duty. Then…”_

“It’s almost morning…” she let out a weak sigh, not facing him “Time to go…!”

“I’m coming for you.”

She could not help but turn back and face him with surprise. Her heart suddenly stopped. All her life, she had been used to that sorrowful and devastating feeling called loneliness and abandonment. The kids around her did not want to play with her when she was a child, the teenagers did not want to have her as a friend. Every time she had to push someone away to protect them, she just had to say the words and the person simply gave up while her heart cracked a little more.

But there was Cloud, determined to find her, to come for her, to make her feel included in his own world, a part of it. For the very first time in her life she was feeling … _precious_ to someone. Appreciated. Loved.

“If that’s what you want…” she looked at him, and after a long time in her life, her smile reached her eyes “thank you.”

**Author's Note:**

> https://twitter.com/FaremisAerith
> 
> Posting my fics in a Twitter account I’ve made :)


End file.
